1 Abstract 2 Despite advantages of drawing on diverse perspectives to inform research, there are several groups 3 underrepresented in the research workforce, include those with Latin American or African American identities, 4 and individuals from low- and middle-income countries (LMICs). Trainees and investigators, including those 5 from these underrepresented groups, face challenges in career advancement within academic and other 6 institutions, including challenges in the development of a strong publication track record and in the 7 establishment of an independently funded program of research. There is a critical need to complement degree- 8 based training programs by offering structured research skill training and mentorship to support career 9 advancement opportunities for trainees from diverse backgrounds currently underrepresented in the research 10 workforce. 11 12 We propose to take advantage of our active research partnerships in Latin America and Africa to provide 13 research training opportunities in urban health and health disparities research for individuals from diverse 14 backgrounds, including groups underrepresented in biomedical, behavioral, clinical and social sciences 15 research in the United States. The Global Alliance for Training in Health Equity Research (GATHER) 16 program will provide immersive research and didactic training experiences in a diverse and inclusive 17 environment, tailored to the research productivity and career advancement goals of eligible doctoral students 18 and postdoctoral fellows. We anticipate funding 8 trainees per year for 3-12 month appointments. 19 20 A key component of the program will be a visit of 1-3 months at one of our global partner sites: National 21 Institute for Public Health (INSP) in Mexico, Belo Horizonte Observatory for Urban Health (OSUBH) in 22 Brazil, Higher Institute of Population Sciences (ISSP) in Burkina Faso, and African Population and 23 Health Research Center (APHRC) in Kenya. The full-time research skill training program will also include a 24 week of welcome activities and intensive training in research skills as the program cycle launches each year, 25 participation in regular research seminars, mentored individual career development planning and activities, 26 participation in major international conferences, and opportunities to lead or participate as co-author on 27 research manuscripts and summary briefs. Intended outcomes are commitment to research, research 28 productivity, and continuation of trainees into the next phase of their research careers and may include 29 progression to postdoctoral training or securing a faculty or other research position. Evaluation of program 30 impact will include contact with trainees and mentors throughout the program and continuing annually following 31 program participation.